Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention generally relates to plastic bags and, more particularly, to plastic bags having headers for mounting the plastic bags on dispensing posts.
Deli pouches or bags are plastic bags used for holding and storing cold cuts, cheeses and the like, which are purchased from deli or meat/cheese counters often found in grocery stores. Deli bags are typically formed from translucent high density polyethylene (HDPE), translucent low density polyethylene (LDPE), or translucent linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE). The deli bags are typically manufactured and sold to grocery stores in two basic configurations, saddle packs and header packs.
Saddle packs are formed by securing a number of layers of deli bags together in a stacked arrangement. Each layer of deli bags consists of a central strip of plastic film connecting the top or open ends of two mutually opposing deli-pouches together. A score line or perforation permits each deli bag to be easily separated from the central strip of the plastic film. The stacked layers are typically secured together by heat sealing the central strips at one or more locations.
Header packs are formed be securing a number of stacked deli pouches together at a header. The header is typically formed by a strip of plastic film at the open end. The headers can be secured to a header card which is typically formed of cardboard. A scoreline or perforation permits each deli bag to be easily separated from the respective header.
Reclosable, zippered, deli pouches are finding wide acceptance from customers. Thus there is great demand to manufacture and supply zippered deli bags throughout the grocery industry. Zippered deli pouches are generally manufactured and sold in saddle pack configuration only. One reason is that zippered deli bags cannot be readily stacked registered, and secured in a header pack configuration. In particular, the thickness of a single zippered deli pouch is substantially greater at the zippered open end as compared to the remainder of the deli pouch. Grocery chains with dispensing stands for header packs of deli bags, must incur the cost of switching to saddle pack dispensing stands if they choose to utilize zippered deli bags.
One response has been to form the header as an extension of the bottom of the deli bag so that there is a bottom header. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,730 which discloses a plastic bag with bottom header, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety. While this may effectively mount header packs of zippered deli-bags, the deli bags may be relatively expensive to produce. Additionally, some individuals may find it awkward to fill and remove the deli bags from the header when they are upside down. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved plastic bag having a header which can be dispensed from conventional header pack stands, is relatively inexpensive to produce, and/or is relatively easy to fill and use.
The present invention provides a plastic bag which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a plastic bag comprises, in combination, first and second opposing body panels fixedly connected to each other along a pair of sides and a bottom bridging the pair of sides to form a receptacle space having a mouth formed opposite the bottom, a reclosable fastener extending along the mouth, and an overlay strip fixedly connected to the body panels at the sides of the body panel. The overlay strip overlays at least a portion of the body panels and extends beyond the body panels.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a plastic bag comprises, in combination, first and second opposing body panels fixedly connected to each other along a pair of sides and a bottom bridging the pair of sides to form a receptacle space having a mouth formed opposite the bottom, a reclosable fastener extending along the mouth, and an overlay strip fixedly connected to the body panels at the sides of the body panel. The overlay strip includes a header portion having at least one opening for mounting the plastic bag to a dispensing post and a perforation line such that the header is removable from the remainder of the overlay strip.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a plastic bag comprises, in combination, first and second opposing body panels fixedly connected to each other along a pair of sides and a bottom bridging the pair of sides to form a receptacle space having a mouth formed opposite said bottom, a reclosable fastener extending along the mouth, and an overlay strip fixedly connected to the body panels at the sides of the body panel. The overlay strip overlays at least a portion of the body panels and extends beyond the body panels. The overlay strip includes a header portion having at least one opening for mounting the plastic bag to a dispensing post, a perforation line such that the header is removable from the remainder of the overlay strip, and at least one advertisement.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a plastic bag comprising, in combination, first and second opposing body panels fixedly connected to each other along a pair of sides and a bottom bridging the pair of sides to form a receptacle space having a mouth formed opposite the bottom, a reclosable fastener extending along the mouth, an overlay strip fixedly connected to the body panels at the sides of the body panel. The overlay strip overlays at least a portion of the body panels and extends beyond the body panels. The overlay strip includes a header portion with at least one opening for mounting the plastic bag to a dispensing post, at least one coupon, and perforation lines such that both the header and the at least one coupon are separately removable from the remainder of the overlay strip.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of plastic bags. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, reliable, low cost bag which can be utilized with dispensing posts. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.